


Clean, Renewed

by shamebucket



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Summary: A lot changes in five years.
Relationships: Akira/Rin (Togainu no Chi)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Clean, Renewed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



"You're different, Akira." 

Akira sat by the side of the bathtub as Rin bathed - a simple, yet oddly intimate gesture. Rin's prosthetic laid on the floor. "Maybe." 

"It's been five years, so..." Rin's hands were cross-hatched, partially with scars, partially with wet hair. "You aren't fighting in Bl@ster anymore." 

"No." 

"Got nothing to prove?" 

"... No, guess not." 

"Well, me neither. We've got that in common." His fist curled around soap suds. "Say. They say a person is entirely new after seven years." 

"... And?" 

Rin's smile softened. "I hope you'll let me stick around, so we can be reborn together."


End file.
